XII.
Flint and Vane contemplate their next move with Eleanor as mediator; with a little help from Max, Rackham gains a crew and a ship; and Billy Bones washes ashore in Nassau. Synopsis The episode begins with Abigail Ashe alone in her cell in the fortress. There is some bread in her cell but it is full of maggots. Starved, she eats it anyways. Elsewhere in the fortress, a messenger has arrived from Flint to offer terms to Vane: Vane must abandon the fort before dawn or Flint will attack the fortress with his ship. Vane orders that the fortress's guns be moved so that they can face Flint's ship. However, Jenks informs him that the guns cannot face that direction because that side of the fortress is too weak to support any artillery batteries. Eleanor points out to Vane that Hornigold must have informed Flint about the fortress's specific weaknesses. Aboard Flint's ship, Hornigold is discussing the fortress's weaknesses with the senior officers. Flint asks him how long it will take Hornigold to rebuild any sections that are destroyed in the attack. Hornigold tells him that it will take at least ten weeks. The fortress would need to be rebuilt as quickly as possible because the power of the fortress is the only thing keeping the British and Spanish fleets from approaching Nassau. In a flashback to Flint's time in London, Thomas Hamilton tells Flint that his father, Lord Alfred Hamilton, Lord Proprietor of the Carolina colony, is coming to visit him to hear Thomas' plan about what to do with the growing pirate thread in the Americas. Back in Nassau, Rackham awakes in bed with Max and Anne Bonny. Rackham goes outside and encounters Idelle and inquires why there is a large crowd milling around. Idelle tells him that Flint's Spanish ship has anchored in the bay. In the fortress, Jenks again informs Vane that Flint's ship is outside of the fortress's field of fire. When Eleanor offers to be a mediator between Flint and Vane, Jenks tells her that might want to keep quiet. Vane asks Jenks if he questions Vane's loyalties as it pertains to Eleanor and if he does have questions, then he should challenge and fight him. Jenks backs down. In the bay, Eleanor approaches Flint's ship in a rowing boat. When she boards, she tells Flint what is occurring in the city, wherein Vane is attempting to turn the unaffiliated pirates in Nassau against Flint. When Eleanor suggests that Flint move his ship away and that he allow her, he, and Vane to have a sit down discussion, Flint completely rejects the idea and states that he is absolutely not abandoning his position where he has such a good advantage over Vane. Inside the fortress, Vane enters the cell where Abigail Ashe is being held. When she asks what happened to Low, her original captor, Vane informs her that he has beheaded Low. Abigail is pleased to her that. Vane then demands that Abigal write a letter to her father, Lord Peter Ashe, and ask a ransom of £250,000 in exchange for her safe return. Back aboard Flint's ship, Flint tells Silver to go to the beach and to use his particular skill set to try and persuade the unaffiliated pirates on the beach to join his side and not Vane's. In another flashback to London, Hamilton proposes a new plan to Flint about how to solve the Nassau pirate problem. Hamilton proposes that they don't execute any pirates but that they instead offer the pirates a pardon. He claims that the island needs farmers and merchant and others who are invested in the island's future and he thinks that pardoned pirates might fit that description. Flint is adamantly opposed, stating that "to pardon a traitor is the act of a coward." He suggests that Hamilton forget he even thought of it. On the beach at Nassau, a man is telling terrible stories to other pirates about the atrocities that Vane and his crew committed when they first captured the fortress. It is later revealed that this man was paid by Silver. Later, a man spots Silver as being a member of the Walrus crew. He tells Silver that another Walrus man has washed up on shore. When Silver goes to see this man who washed ashore, it is Billy Bones. In an attempt to get Flint to ease his position, Eleanor goes to visit Mrs. Barlow. Barlow says she will not speak to Flint. When Eleanor questions whether Barlow really cares about Flint, Barlow demands that she Eleanor leave. In Rackham's brothel, Max lays out a plan to try and gain Rackham more crew members. Max takes him to Idelle, who states that she knows an influential pirate named Featherstone. Idelle tells Rackham that Featherstone has the trust of a large group of pirates who are currently conflicted about whether to support Vane or Flint. Rackham and Max feel that Featherstone and his men can be swayed to join Rackham's crew. When Idelle suggests that can accomplish this through purely erotic methods, Max instead recommends that Idelle seduce him and make him fall in love with her. Idelle tells Max that she completely understands this and will attempt it soon. Later that night, Max announces to Rackham that Featherstone has indeed been swayed by Idelle to join Rackham, along with 28 other men and their ship. On the outskirts of town, Silver has Bones hid up inside of a hut. Randall tells Flint that they are doing wrong by hiding him there. When Bones awakens and sees Silver, the first thing he does is to ask for Mr. Gates. Back aboard Flint's ship, Hornigold is expressing his logistical concerns about the coming attack in regards to the number of men that each side has to fight against each other. Flint then flashes back to a dinner in London between he, Thomas Hamilton, Lord Hamilton, and Mrs. Barlow. When Lord Hamilton asks about Thomas' plan about what to do about the pirates of Nassau, Thomas presents his position concerning the pardons. Lord Hamilton, as expected, finds this idea completely preposterous and demands to know how Thomas attempts to accomplish this. Thomas states that he can get enough votes in parliament to achieve a blanket amnesty act. When Lord Hamilton asks Flint his opinion on the matter, Barlow chimes in and is interrupted by Lord Hamilton who states that she has done enough to damage the family name and that he suggests that she keep both her mouth and her legs shut. Flint answers Lord Hamilton that he does indeed support the amnesty plan and also requests that Lord Hamilton leave the house at once. At Mrs. Barlow's house, Pastor Lambrick comes to her door in the early morning. Lambrick tells Barlow of what is happening in Nassau, including the fact that one pirate crew has the daughter of the governor of the Carolina colony held captive for ransom. Barlow then suddenly remembers the girl and remembers that her name is Abigail. Barlow then flashes back to London, where Thomas Hamilton is laying out his amnesty plan to a group of parliament members and their wives. When he asks which of them will help him, the only who stays and offers help is Lord Peter Ashe. Drinking alone in her room, Eleanor hears a commotion downstairs. When she goes to investigate what is occurring, she sees that her father, Richard Guthrie, has come to town to help her. Before dawn, Mr. Scott and Flint are talking aboard Flint's ship. Flint asks Scott his advice. Scott tells him that there must be another way other than open war among the pirates. Scott advices that if the pirates are divided, then they can easily lose Nassau to either the British or the Spanish. Below decks, the men are poised to launch their attack against the fortress. Flint tells them to open fire. Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery ep12-1.jpg ep12-2.jpg Max 2.jpg ep12-5.jpg ep12-6.jpg ep12-7.jpg ep12-8.jpg ep12-9.jpg ep12-10.jpg ep12-11.jpg ep12-12.jpg ep12-13.jpg ep12-15.jpg Flint silver dufresne.jpeg Appearances Characters *Miranda Barlow *Eleanor Guthrie *Idelle *Benjamin Hornigold *Mr. Scott *Thomas Hamilton *James Flint *Dufresne *John Silver *Joji *Joshua *Logan *De Groot *Max *Charles Vane *Jack Rackham *Anne Bonny *Lambrick *Alice *Abigail Ashe *Alfred Hamilton *Babatunde *Jenks *Billy Bones *Randall *Peter Ashe *Queen Anne (Mentioned only) Locations *New Providence Island **Nassau **Fort Nassau *England **London ***Hamilton Residence *Spain (Mentioned only) Organizations *Pirates *Royal Navy Ships *''Spanish Man O' War'' *''Walrus'' (Mentioned only) *''Urca de Lima'' (Mentioned only) *''Colonial Dawn'' (Mentioned only) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes